Clan D'ess
Clan D’ess is one of the barbaric tribes found on Firrerre. A tribe with a history of being led mostly by women, it is currently under the leadership of Han Skywalker, the first Cah'laa to have ever been at the head of a tribe in known Firrerre history. Queen or King of the Clan The Queen or King of Clan D’ess is not given through birth (although the title Prince or Princess is). When the former King of Queen die, a Kingsmoot or Queensmoot takes place (the official name is given after the winner is declared). The Queen’s children (for there are no ways to determine which offspring come from which men – more on that later), the children of the former leader are given priority to prove themselves in single combat and are allowed to go first. If they win the trials, they are next leaders. If they do not, they must strip themselves of any leader titles and become part of the regular tribe members, losing what benefits they had when their parent was in charge. After slaying the former Queen in a combat of the Gods during Operation Firrerre, Han Skywalker became the King of Clan D'ess. The Ways of the Clan Religion The clans of the continent have gods that they believe in. If a clan wins at a battle, it is a sign of their gods being stronger, and their warriors being blessed. If a clan loses, it is a sign that other gods have bested their gods, and their gods are no longer worthy of worship. This is the only rule to the system, and causes quite a bit of confusion as new Gods are such created on an almost daily basis while old Gods die just as fast. Males vs Females Clan D’ess sees no difference among males and females. Both sexes can serve as warriors, as priests, and as anything, although the expectations are equal. A woman who wishes to serve as a warrior, for instance, is expected to show she’s strong when compared to everybody else, and not just to other women. The King or Queen To honor a king or queen of clan D’ess, one does not bow. The king or queen are honored by being the first to strike in battle, by receiving the first good cut of any animal slaughtered for food, and simply by having ‘first rights’ to almost anything. Roaring, Cheering, Screaming Clan D’ess has no place for people who easily suffer from migraines, for their first reaction to anything is to simply raise their voice to the sky. They scream when they run towards battle, they scream when they win, they scream while they lose, they scream while they feast or mourn, they scream during foreplay… You get the point. Fighting A warrior of clan D’ess fights until the last breath is drawn. They do not give up, they do not yield, and they would rather die than be taken prisoners. Sex Sex is seen as a form of pleasurable pastime at clan D’ess, as long as precautions are taken. Sex for breeding is not permitted outside of specific ceremonies. The Ceremonies *Ceremony of Victory Child Making – If a battle has been fought and won, sex for breeding is celebrated by an orgy of all those among the clan who wish to participate. *Ceremony of the Virgin – clan D’ess harbours a house of female Virgins, which are not permitted to participate in the sex until they are given their appropriate time. The priests of the clan determine when each virgin is allowed to be given. *Ceremony of the Dead – No sex in this one. If someone dies out of battle (for death during battle is celebrated as a way of honoring the Gods), their bodies are burned at a pyre. The more clan members show up, the more respected the person is concerned, and then the wailing begins. The ceremony does not end until the last person can no longer scream. Technology The clans live with the technological weapons of the Druids and Celts of old. Language Ca'hlaa - A stranger. One who is not one of the person who utters this word's clan, and is unwanted. Category:clan Category:clan d'ess Category:Firrerre